


Letter of a lover to his star

by sunflowersdawn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Deep and raw emotions, M/M, NOSTALGIC but it's all good, POV First Person, Poetry, Stars, donghyuck's pov, iliad references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersdawn/pseuds/sunflowersdawn
Summary: Sometimes emotions are so rooted deep down that they come out a bit cryptic... and yet, so clear and raw.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 17
Collections: Markhyuck Week 2021





	Letter of a lover to his star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! This is the first time I post on AO3, so excuse the mess... 
> 
> I've never shared my poems before, but keeping this one all to myself didn't feel right, so here it is for MH week 2021!
> 
> Also, I love hearing what the reader thinks and perceives of the poems I write, so, please, shoot me a [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/119markno/) or leave a comment!

Hold me forth  
and drive me North  
on the coasts where the cold  
waters hits the shores.

Kiss me in the sunlight,  
make moonflower blossom  
on the wall covered in ivy.

Hide your smile, hold me tight.  
I can't let go, even if it burns;  
Desiderio, drive me home  
where we become one.

Write my love, dance my thoughts;  
String me around under your light,  
the basking smell of ambrosia  
dripping from your lips.

Drenched in moonlight I'll walk  
up to the warmer coasts  
screaming my eyes out

"Never let the flame escape,  
keep this boat afar mellow  
sirens follow the path home.  
Sing to me, burning Muse."

**Author's Note:**

> My [twt](https://twitter.com/119markno?s=09) and [IG](https://instagram.com/bella.donnae/)


End file.
